<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamer: Warm Feelings by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560351">Dreamer: Warm Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after their first night together, Shiki and her Master head to an onsen inn to relax. Inevitably, the onsen isn't the only thing that gets them hot.</p>
<p>[Sequel to 'Dreamer']</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Ryougi Shiki | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Saber Shiki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamer: Warm Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Shiki (saber) fic~ This is a direct sequel to 'Dreamer', so if you need context, that's the one to read.</p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Several days had passed since his first time with Shiki, and since their relationship had taken to a whole new level.</p>
<p class="western">In the short time since both had been practically attached by the hip, mostly with him leading the gentle-faced woman around. As he promised they went around and explored, and at his behest they did some couple things too – going on a date, cuddling and watching a movie, having her read books to him or him taking her to new place to show off things, and even taking her shopping.</p>
<p class="western">Of course, Shiki soon turned it around on him when she feigned an inability to put on a bra, forcing him to join her in the small stall and put her bra on for her, all whilst she smiled softly at him over her bare shoulder; topless. He was certain she was just messing with him, but knowing Shiki as well as he did he could never be quite sure. Thankfully she didn't ask him to put her dress on too, though he didn't rule out the possibility of it happening in future.</p>
<p class="western">The young man sighed, unbuttoning his collar as he gazed at the metal locker in front of him, thoughts idle. The air was warm from the steam that crept in through under the wooden shoji doors over to his left, courtesy of the onsen that laid beyond. Considering that she had rarely been to one he had arranged for the two of them to spend a few days at an onsen inn in Osaka; they'd sleep and relax there before going out into the town to explore.</p>
<p class="western">And whilst Shiki didn't show her emotions too strongly, the glint in her eyes told him how much she was looking forward to it.</p>
<p class="western">The thought brought a soft smile to his lips, unbuttoning the last of his shirt and tugging it open, sliding it off his shoulders. His pants were already on the floor and he picked them up, folding both of them on the nearby wooden bench and then tucking them into his locker. Very few other people were around at this time and most of them were older folk; many of whom were likely already asleep, given the late hour – the sky black and littered with sparkling silver stars.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm...'' The Master picked up his towel as he neared the sliding door, wrapping it around his waist before finally sliding it open.</p>
<p class="western">A rush of hot steam greeted him, eliciting a pleased sigh from his chest. Rocks surrounded the steamy pool before him, flat stone paving surrounding the rest of the square area, wooden buildings on all sides and without any windows to peep from. After looking once more he confirmed that the onsen was completely empty, not a soul in sight; he'd have privacy.</p>
<p class="western">With that in mind he approached the water's edge and dropped his towel, soon sliding down into the hot, steamy water. ''Ahh~''</p>
<p class="western">The water rippled before him and he watched it idly, sinking down into the water until it nearly reached his collarbone. For a long minute, he had the pleasure of enjoying the silence, the distant chirps of cicadas the only sound.</p>
<p class="western">Then he heard the distinct hiss of wood-on-wood, and the sliding shoji door behind him opened. Curious the Master tilted his head – and his cheeks quickly became red as he found Shiki exiting the female changing rooms, a warm half-smile on her lips and a white fluffy towel wrapped snugly around her lithe frame, hiding her body from her chest to her thighs. Since he was sitting lower than her he got the barest glimpse up her towel, seeing her shaded inner-thighs, but the angle wasn't enough to let him see much more.</p>
<p class="western">''Master?''</p>
<p class="western">Realising he was staring the young man flushed, uttering a quiet apology and looking away. Shiki paused for a long second before she giggled, her warm smile unfading as she stepped closer. He didn't look over at her out of embarrassment, his ears fully focused on her soft footfalls – until he heard the distinct sound of a towel fluttering. Unable to resist he peeked from he corner of his eye, embarrassment tightening in his chest as he laid eyes on his lover. His very naked, smiling lover.</p>
<p class="western">Shiki showed not a hint of embarrassment; taking the time to neatly fold her towel and lay it by her side, her medium-sized breasts on full display. One hand came up and tucked some dark locks from her piercing blue eyes, said eyes soon finding his own – warm amusement dancing within her irises. Her long legs slid over the rim of the onsen and down into the water, a pleased hum escaping the naked woman as she soaked her feet, her legs closed in a way that stopped him from getting a look between them.</p>
<p class="western">''You're staring a lot at me tonight, Master.'' Shiki suddenly commented, laying one hand on his head and tangling her fingers into his hair. ''Is there something you want to say?''</p>
<p class="western">The Master blushed red. ''N-No, it's nothing... a-anyway, don't just sit on the side, come join me.''</p>
<p class="western">Shiki smiled in that way again; a smile that was warm and amused, but with a hint of teasing intent behind it. She hummed softly and lifted her butt off the edge, his eyes soaking in the sight of her long legs sliding down into the steamy water followed by her waist, the water swallowing her up to her chest; both her breasts partially covered by the warm water.</p>
<p class="western">''Mn~'' Shiki made a pleased groan, leaning back. ''This feels lovely...''</p>
<p class="western">He nodded, his focus shifting from her alluring frame to her words. ''Yeah. I can see why Okita always raves about onsens.''</p>
<p class="western">The Servant made a soft hum in reply, eyes shutting. To his embarrassment she then leaned over, her smooth shoulder touching his own as she leaned against him, her head resting upon his shoulder. From so close he could hear her breathe, her dark brown hair tickling his cheek and tempting him to rest his head against hers, embarrassment warring with flustered happiness. It was always nice to just sit and spend time with Shiki; she had a natural calming aura to her.</p>
<p class="western">However as seconds bled by he shifted unconsciously, just keeping the blood flowing. And because of that his leg brushed against hers, reminding the Master of her nudity – the mere thought bringing a warm blush to his cheeks. Quietly he snaked one arm around her side, his hand coming to rest under her breast and holding her ribs, keeping her close in a way that hopefully didn't come across as inappropriate.</p>
<p class="western">But of course, Shiki took notice. ''Master?''</p>
<p class="western">''Sorry.'' The young man quickly apologised, retracting his hand sheepishly.</p>
<p class="western">To his surprise however Shiki grasped his hand before he could fully retract it, blinking curiously at him. Without breaking the stare-off she lifted one leg and slid it over his, his embarrassment rising to new heights as she straddled his lap. Her hand slid along his forearms and soon she reached his hand, curling her fingers between his and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. His blush darkened at the simple but affectionate act, his eyes lingering on her face before daringly peeking at her nude body, the water only coming up to her stomach.</p>
<p class="western">''Master.'' Shiki said slowly, her smile returning. ''Are you getting excited?''</p>
<p class="western">He made to respond; only to shut his mouth when her other hand went beneath the water, touching his dick. He was hard. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Shiki, her smile taking on a slightly more gentle tinge as she curled her fingers around it, slowly stroking his cock. He didn't reply, keeping his lips pursed together as her smooth fingers slid over his length, the warm water making her skin soft and amplifying how good her hand felt.</p>
<p class="western">''Even though you've already seen me naked...'' Shiki noted in her soft voice. ''You still react like this.''</p>
<p class="western">Her hand left his dick, water audibly splashing down into the onsen as she grabbed his hand, and guided it to her breast. ''You don't need to be shy, Master. Whenever you wish, we can do whatever you want. <em>I'm yours.</em>''</p>
<p class="western">Swallowing, the Master decided to test that – giving her left breast a slow, tentative squeeze. Shiki shivered and let out a pleased breath, a smile working its way back onto her face. The beautiful sight tempted him to lean in and press his lips against hers, kissing Shiki full on the lips and muffling the Servant's low moan, her fingers untangling from his right hand and instead grabbing his forearm, guiding it to her chest.</p>
<p class="western">Without missing a beat he grabbed her other breast, groping it. Her tits were soft like dough in his hands, his fingers sinking into her soft boobs arousingly, her nipples poking his palms. He hefted them about as much as he could, toying with her tits and savouring how they felt in his hands. Given it was only the second time he got to touch them he didn't hesitate to be bold, his fingers tracing the curve of her breasts and his thumbs soon toying with her nipples, arousal bubbling up inside him.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah...'' Shiki moaned softly. ''Master...''</p>
<p class="western">The young man shifted, feeling her thighs rub against his beneath the water. ''Shiki... I, I want to try something...''</p>
<p class="western">''Anything.'' She agreed with a sweet smile.</p>
<p class="western">Nodding slightly the Master released her breasts, both his hands disappearing beneath the surface of the water and grabbing Shiki's ass – gently curling his fingers, before pulling her up. Shiki mewled softly and held his gaze as he picked her up, his own knees sliding under him and allowing him to awkwardly stand up too, careful not to slip and fall. His cheeks burned hotter as the lithe woman in his hands snaked her arms around his neck, pushing her boobs flush against his chest and holding onto him, her smiling face only a few inches away from his own and her kissable lips just waiting.</p>
<p class="western">As if reading his mind Shiki smiled at the young man – before leaning in and kissing him full on the lips. He groaned deeply into the kiss, briefly losing himself in how soft her lips were and how good it felt to kiss her, before finally remembering what he wanted to do and turning around; easing the naked Shiki down onto the edge. She laid herself down onto her back, groaning sensually at her lips fluttered off his, her blue eyes opening and peering up at him curiously.</p>
<p class="western">''Mmph...'' Her eyes soon closed when he kissed her again, his hands on either side of her as he claimed her lips in another slow kiss.</p>
<p class="western">Lustful anticipation swelled inside him and the young man soon popped his lips off hers, taking a single second to savour Shiki's flushed face – before he buried his face in her neck, kissing her flawless skin. Shiki mewled, her lithe frame shuddering beneath him as he moved his lips down the curve of her neck, soon kissing her smooth collarbone. She tipped her head back and gave him easier access, something that brought a slight smile to the Master's face; shifting further back and moving south.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah...'' Shiki let out a soft moan as he kissed the top of her right breast, his lips moving down to her soft pink nipple.</p>
<p class="western">The young man shuddered, sucking on the little nub and licking at it feverishly, listening to Shiki's gentle, arousing moans. At the same time both his hands slid up and cupped her plumpish tits, groping them slowly and making the naked woman moan, her musical voice filling his ears. The risk of them being caught doing something so lewd outdoors was very real, but the danger of being caught also made it exciting; thrilling.</p>
<p class="western">With a shiver he popped his lips off her nipple, instead burying his face between her plumpish breasts, kissing her breastbone. Shiki mewled and tangled her fingers into his hair, her breathing becoming heavier as he kept kissing her, his hands toying with her boobs. Soon however he wanted more; tempting him to kiss his way down her belly, her skin smooth and wet from the onsen – until soon he reached her pelvis, her smooth lower lips laid before him.</p>
<p class="western">''Master...'' Shiki breathed out in a low, aroused voice – her long legs opening.</p>
<p class="western">Swallowing back his embarrassment the Master grasped her hips, and leaned in. A hot mewl fled Shiki's lips as his tongue stroked up her womanhood, teasing her with a single long lick before another followed; and then another. Over and over again his tongue lapped at her slit, her folds soft against his probing tongue and enticing him to push his tongue against them, soon easing it inside her lower lips.</p>
<p class="western">''M-Mn...'' Shiki gripped at his hair a little, then consciously loosened her grip – sighing in bliss. ''Yes, that feels... lovely, Master...''</p>
<p class="western">The young man flushed, pushing his tongue deeper inside. Her insides were hot as they tried to clench around his intruding tongue, but the slippery nature of his appendage allowed him to wriggle it around her womanhood. Honey teased his tongue, the sweet taste of her arousal enticing him to lap it up, his tongue exploring her inner walls with single-minded passion – digging his fingers into her thighs to stop her from wriggling away.</p>
<p class="western">A fresh jolt of arousal flooded his stomach as Shiki curled her toes, letting out a soft mewl as she closed her legs around his head, her thighs pressing against both his cheeks. She didn't grip him tight but the feeling of her warm legs against his head felt so maddeningly erotic it only encouraged him to keep eating her out, his eyes flickering up and glancing at her face. From between her legs he got a good view of her heaving breasts, her face flushed red as she gazed back down at him.</p>
<p class="western">''Mm, hah...'' Shiki managed a smile. ''Your tongue... feels incredible~''</p>
<p class="western">The simple, almost-teasing comment immediately encouraged the young man to speed up his tongue motions – swirling it around her insides with feverish passion. Shiki buckled and moaned, her sweet voice ringing throughout the onsen as he ate her out, her honey wetting his chin and her fingers running through his hair. He savoured the feeling, briefly pulling his tongue back out and lapping at her glistening slit before shoving his tongue back inside her, eating her out lovingly.</p>
<p class="western">''Ohh~'' Shiki moaned deeply, her sensual voice fuelling his own lust.</p>
<p class="western">An idea struck him and he acted upon it, suddenly pulling his tongue back out of her glistening pussy. Shiki shuddered and gazed down at him, her medium-sized breasts heaving with her deep breaths; the sight of her flushed face only turning him on more. However he quelled his own burning need and instead silently pushed on her thighs, prompting Shiki to breathlessly spread her legs back open.</p>
<p class="western">The young man took full advantage, bringing his hand up – and smoothly pushing three fingers into her dripping sex. Immediately Shiki coiled tight around his intruding digits, gasping, and without hesitation he began to finger her. She clenched tight around his fingers but it failed to make him slow down, finger-fucking the naked woman and watching how her stomach grew taut, her hands grasping at the edge of the onsen.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, yes...'' Shiki gasped out in a quick breath, face flushed. ''Master...''</p>
<p class="western">He flashed her a quick smile, lust guiding him as he tugged his fingers back out – his digits visibly wet with her honey. Without missing a beat he began rubbing her off, her wetness making his fingers slip and slide along her glistening slit. He found her clit and went for it, rubbing it passionately and immediately making Shiki seize up, her gasp tight-sounding as she consciously restrained the loud sound.</p>
<p class="western">Then without missing a beat he pulled his hand back, pushed his face against her womanhood, and buried his tongue back inside her. Shiki gasped softly but his focus was fully on her quivering pussy, grabbing her thighs with both hands and eating her out with ravenous hunger, his tongue exploring her sex without hesitation. She tightened and quivered around his invading tongue but he didn't slow down even slightly, swirling his tongue around her wet insides or wiggling it side-to-side relentlessly, pushing Shiki to her limit.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah, Master... M-Master...!'' Shiki's voice raised in pitch, her hand clasping over her mouth. ''Yes, I... I-I'm- M-<em>Mmph!</em>''</p>
<p class="western">With a muted moan and a buckle of her hips, Shiki orgasmed. Her sweet honey gushed onto his tongue and he lapped it up, his tongue thrusting inside her even as her hips buckled and jolted beneath him, his grip on her thighs stopping her from spasming out of his tongue's reach.</p>
<p class="western">Slowly Shiki's spasms slowed, and after a hot few moments she shakily exhaled, relaxing down against the ground. Only when he felt that did the young man pull his tongue out of her sex, blushing red as he leaned back, gazing down at Shiki's flushed body. His eyes roamed from her smooth shoulders down to her plumpish breasts, his gaze following the line of kisses he had left down to her pussy; her lower lips glistening with arousal. She was divine.</p>
<p class="western">''Master...'' Shiki breathed out, her foot lifting and prodding his crotch – or more specifically, his hard cock. ''Would you... like to continue...?''</p>
<p class="western">The young man blushed, and nodded. Shiki giggled softly and opened her legs wide, holding her arms out as if for a hug – immediately tempting the Master to lean down, positioning himself between her legs. One of his hands landed on the ground next to her whilst his right went down and grabbed his dick, lining it up with her wet folds and rubbing it against her entrance, her honey smearing against his hardness.</p>
<p class="western">Then without a word, he pushed inside. Velvety warmth engulfed his cock and he immediately groaned, the familiar tightness of Shiki's insides borderline heavenly. Beneath him Shiki also moaned, her voice sweet as his cock pushed into her womanhood, spreading her inner walls apart bit by bit. While this marked only the second time they had sex she was still just as tight as their first time, her inner walls squeezing his dick wonderfully.</p>
<p class="western">''Ah...'' Shiki smiled breathlessly up at hm. ''You can move, Master.''</p>
<p class="western">With a grunt he complied, rearing his hips back and slowly pulling his cock out of her tight hole – before sliding back in with a slow roll of his hips, the wet sound of his cock entering her sex fuelling his lust. His gaze flickered south, lust bubbling inside him as he watched her pussy lips spread each time he buried his cock deeper into her; soon groaning when he hit her deepest parts, his full length fitting snugly insider her folds.</p>
<p class="western">Shiki moaned as well, her velvety inner walls clenching his cock tightly. The addictive feeling only encouraged the young man to thrust faster, a string of grunts escaping him as he pumped his cock into her wet pussy, his pelvis bumping against hers with each and every thrust. As he sped up her breasts began to bounce a bit, the hypnotic sway tempting him to reach out with one hand and grab her right breast, groping it in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p class="western">''O-Oh~'' Shiki moaned lovingly, gazing up into his eyes. ''Faster, if you would...''</p>
<p class="western">Her breathy words succeeded, and with a low groan the Master began actively pounding into Shiki's dripping sex, wet slaps echoing throughout the onsen as he repeatedly bottomed out inside her tightening womanhood. The passionate thrusting easily made Shiki tip her head back with a gasp, her flushed face darkening as his cock slid into her with each roll of his hips, the friction inside her melting her mind.</p>
<p class="western">With a breathy mewl Shiki reached out and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down into a messy kiss. Briefly the young man slowed his thrusts down, making out with the naked woman beneath him – and the moment their lips broke apart he went back to actively pounding her pussy, his girth slamming deep inside her as he gave into his passionate urges. Shiki told him how she felt about that, her musical moans filling the air as he made love to her, her long legs snaking around his waist and holding him close.</p>
<p class="western">''Master, Master...!'' Shiki managed to moan out, pursing her lips together when he buried his face into her neck, panting against her flushed skin. ''Y-You can finish... inside me, if you want... d-don't hold back~''</p>
<p class="western">Her stuttering words only made him pound her harder, his pelvis loudly smacking hers as he drilled her pussy. Shiki shut her eyes, holding onto him tight as his cock entered her over and over again, hitting all her good spots and melting her mind from the amazing feeling – until finally he couldn't handle her tightening, fleshy insides, and hit his limit.</p>
<p class="western">''<em>Mm!</em>'' With a harsh grunt he bucked his hips, unloading his balls inside her.</p>
<p class="western">Shiki buckled, lips pursed together as cum flooded her womanhood, intimately feeling the ropes of warmth that splattered inside her – the intense sensation immediately making her orgasm too. She tightened around him and wrung him dry, twitching silently as she rode out her orgasm; only an errant few whimpers escaping her pinkish lips.</p>
<p class="western">Until finally the moment passed, and Shiki eased herself back down onto the ground with a blissful groan. The shy Master above her bucked his hips a few more times on reflex, the friction helping coax out the last of his orgasm and leaving him looming over her breathlessly, his cock twitching inside her womanhood. The way her inner walls spasmed and quivered around his dick was too much and he quickly pulled out, gasping as he stumbled out from between her legs; laying own on the ground next to her instead.</p>
<p class="western">''Haah! Hah, haah...'' The young man shuddered, his cock buzzing with pleasure from how sensitive it was.</p>
<p class="western">A long minute passed, both too exhausted to speak. Then finally Shiki managed to roll over onto her side, mewling as she snuggled up close to him – and to his embarrassment she soon pulled him into a hug, pushing his head into her breasts. Despite his embarrassment he didn't fight her hold, letting the gentle woman smother him with her chest.</p>
<p class="western">''Thank you, Master.'' Shiki kissed his forehead. ''I love you.''</p>
<p class="western">''I love you too.'' His words were muffled by her breasts, but it made Shiki smile all the same.</p>
<p class="western">And when they returned to their room half-an-hour later she would read him a book until he fell asleep, affectionately soothing him to sleep so he'd be ready for their day trip in the morning.</p>
<p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>